Electrode
Electrode es un Pokémon de tipo eléctrico introducido en la primera generación, y la forma evolucionada de Voltorb. Etimología Su nombre viene de la palabra en inglés electrode (electrodo). También puede ser una combinación de las palabras en inglés electric (eléctrico) y explode (explotar), debido a que según la Pokédex tiende a explotar con gran facilidad. Biología Electrode se asemeja a un Voltorb. Tiene una forma parecida a una Poké Ball con los colores invertidos. Tiene unos ojos y una boca sonriente de broma. Electrode es más tranquilo que Voltorb y ahora se puede tocar, pero si se hace cuando esté desprevenido lanzará una descarga. Se destaca por su velocidad a pesar de no tener extremidades, en la primera generación fue uno de los pokémon más rapidos junto a Jolteon, supera en velocidad incluso a Pokémon como Crobat, Sceptile o Infernape. Se juntan en grupos cerca de las grandes ciudades, lo que a veces causa apagones o desalojo de éstas por su ataque Autodestructor. Como su cuerpo es totalmente electrostático, tiene serios problemas con los Probopass, ya que, como un imán, tienden a adherirse con facilidad a este, un efecto parecido a cuando se acercan al Monte Corona. Por eso jamás ninguno se acerca en estado salvaje a éste y sus alrededores, se reúnen en las centrales eléctricas para alimentarse de la electricidad que ha sido recientemente generada. Diferencia de género Evolución Voltorb evoluciona a Electrode en el nivel 30. Electrode no evoluciona. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Electrode puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Electrode puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Primera generación Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Electrode es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Electrode es la forma evolucionada de Voltorb, pero Voltorb no aprende movimientos huevo. Consulta la información sobre movimientos huevo de Voltorb para más información. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Electrode son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Electrode: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. (serie): Aparece en todos los videojuegos de la serie. En SSB en el escenario Saffron City dentro de el edificio y en Melee y Brawl dentro de las Pokéballs. Al aparecer, después de algunos segundos, explotará mandando a volar a cualquier personaje cercano. A veces se demorará su tiempo y se puede lanzar justo antes de explotar. En Melee y Brawl también aparece como trofeo, en este último también como pegatina. Archivo:Electrode_SSB.gif|En Super Smash Bros. Archivo:Electrode_SSBM.jpg|En Melee. Archivo:Electrode SSBB.jpg|En Brawl. :;Información del trofeo en Melee (en inglés): ''Electrode, an electric ball Pokémon, is the evolved form of Voltorb. It has the tendency to explode with even the slightest provocation, which has earned it the nickname "Wrecking Ball." Electrode is the quickest Pokémon found to date, and its distinct white-over-red coloring is the opposite of Voltorb's. Pokémon Red & Blue 09/98 :;Información del trofeo en Brawl (en inglés): A Ball Pokémon. The more electricity it stores in its body, the quicker it moves. One danger of storing that much electricity is that the slightest stimulus may cause it to explode. Moves it specializes in include Selfdestruct and Explosion. Its love of electricity often causes it to gather in groups near power plants. Pokémon Red/Blue Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Trofeo Electrode SSBM.png|Trofeo de Electrode en Melee Trofeo Electrode SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Electrode en Brawl *''Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver: Es una escultura de nieve en la competencia de nieve cruzada del Pokéathlon. Prueba_del_Pokéthlon_(3).png‎|En el Pokeatlon, esquina superior izquierda. En el TCG Electrode (Base Set TCG).jpg|Colección Base Set TCG. Curiosidades * En los sprites de Electrode de Pokémon Rojo y Verde, Pokémon Rojo y Azul, y en su sprite de espalda, se ve que Electrode no tenía unos simples puntos como ojos, sino que se le marcaba el límite de los ojos, teniendo ojos grandes. * Este Pokémon suele aparecer camuflado en forma de Poké Ball con objeto. * Es el segundo Pokémon basado en una Poké Ball. Los otros tres son Voltorb, Foongus y Amoonguss. * En el manga, el Electrode de Eusine puede usar vuelo, cosa que en los juegos es imposible. * En este Pokémon los colores de su pre-evolución se han alternado pasan a estar el rojo abajo y el blanco arriba. * En la guarida del Team Rocket de Pueblo Caoba hay tres Electrode al nivel 23 y Voltorb evolucione en Electrode al nivel 30. En otros idiomas * '''Alemán': Lektrobal * Francés: Electrode Anotaciones